Toothaches
by kimikissu07
Summary: Haru realizes that toothaches aren't that bad at all. YamaHaru. Read&Reviews.


**Title:** Toothaches

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Character/Pairing: **Yamamoto x Haru

**Summary:** Haru realizes that toothaches aren't that bad at all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yamamoto and Haru, they are sole property of Amano Akira.

* * *

"Ouch..." Haru complained.

Haru have eaten many sweets this time. Lollipops, candies, cakes, ice creams. She doesn't have to worry, the sweets in the future has zero percent fat, no calories. But no anti-toothache formula. That's why she's hurting now.

"I wanna die." She rolled on her bed and moan. Her tooth really aches. She brushed it a while ago four times, drunk medicine two times and avoiding the kid's candy all day long. She heard the door open but too occupied to look who come in.

"Haru-chan.." Kyoko, with her so worried voice ask.. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not.." Haru answered.

"Here's the medicine, it says drink it three times a day so it's the last time you need to drink it today."

"Thanks.."

"I'll be going, just call me if you need anything.."

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan."

Then she left. Not long after Kyoko leave, another knock is heard.

"I'm coming in." The next guest is a surprise.

"Yamamoto-san.." She turned around and face the guest.

"Here, everyone went outside to buy stuff and supplies. I volunteered to stay and make you a soup. It's hard to have toothaches." Yamamoto lay down the cup on the table and sit down at the edgge of the bed and took the cup again.

"Hahi! Sorry for the bother, Yamamoto-san. You should have come with them too. " Haru, being both guilty and thankful to Yamamoto smiled.

"It's okay. I also need to practice my swings." Yamamoto smiled back. He held the spoonful of soup in front of her mouth. "Say ahh~"

"Yamamoto-san, i-it's okay Haru can feed myself!" Haru, blushing, waves her hand in front of her.

"Ahh~" Yamamoto brought the spoon near her.

Haru opened her mouth and ate the soup. It's lukewarm, not too hot, not too cold.

"De-delicious.."

'Thanks. Haha! It's my first time cooking it."

She ate the soup till the last drop. It's very tasty and makes her well.

"Feeling better?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Haru touches her sweeling cheek because of toothache.

"Aha! I know!"

"Hahi?!"

"When I was a child, my mother used to kiss my head when I have headache. Then, I feel better. I think it goes like in toothaches."

"Hahi?! Then.. kiss my teeth?" Haru blushed at the vision of her and Yamamoto kissing her cheek. "You can't!"

"Why?" Yamamoto, clueless on what she's saying, asks.

"Because you can't kiss my teeth!"

Yamamoto think for a while. If he made Haru open her mouth and he kisses it, it would be awkward. Haru could tell what Yamamoto is thinking because he could see his blush, which made her blush too. She just found him... cute.

"I know!"

"Hahi?!"

"Just open your mouth. But not now! Just wait for the signal." While saying, Yamamoto gave her a wink.

"O-okay.."

"Now close your eyes.."

Haru responded. She slowly close her eyes. The next thing she knew, she feels Yamamoto's hot breath under her nose. Then, it happened.

She blushed when she feel his lips crushed against hers. It's warm and soft, she feels so hot all over her body. She feel Yamamoto's hand behind her head, at her nape. Then, she feel his tongue licking her lips. She's thinks its the signal and she opened her mouth. His tongue slipped throught her lips and searched her mouth. Her tongue dance with his. Then she feel that he's paying attention on her certain tooth. She just enjoy the rest. It was a long kiss and they broke up while panting and gasping for air.

"W-well?" Yamamoto asks while blushing.

"Hahi?! I-its gone.." She tried to look on his eyes but everytime she did, she feel her face heat up. "Thanks, Yamamoto-san! It's effective!"

"Haha. Then, I'll be going. If something's wrong, just ask me, okay?"

"Yes!"

From this day on, Haru thought, with Yamamoto's around, toothaches aren't that bad at all.

* * *

**A/N:** My first time writing something about a kiss. My teeth's aching so much these days.. Arggghhh... Another YamaHaru fic for those who loves this pairing specially to **Amandy-san**! Thanks for reviewing and reading all my YamaHaru fics. And to all my readers and reviewers, I love you all. Thanks for reading. And please give reviews.


End file.
